Quanto tempo é para sempre?
by Tenie F. Shiro
Summary: Oneshot Ele voltaria e, enfim, ficariam juntos para sempre. Mas, tem coisas que não podemos prever e sobre as quais não temos controle. Ela não podia prever que aquilo aconteceria, ela não pôde evitar. E então...


Quanto tempo é "para sempre"?

De Tenie F. Shiro 

Capitulo único

Fazia 5 anos desde que Syaoran tinha voltado para a China.Até os 13 anos ele sempre vinha vê-la nas férias, mas agora, como já não eram mais tão crianças, as obrigações haviam aumentado e o tempo diminuído.

Eles estavam namorando há 6 meses, e Li fazia o possível para ir vê-la,mas nem sempre era possível.

Sakura olhava para o relógio que estava pendurado acima da lousa.O tempo parecia não passar.

"Que aula mais chata essa!" - pensava.

Ela já tinha 15 anos.Deixou o cabelo crescer, e agora estava quase na metade das costas.Estava mais bonita do que nunca.

Sakura fazia aulas de inglês duas vezes por semana, depois da escola.Não gostava muito das aulas.

De manhã, havia sentido um aperto no peito, como se pressentisse que algo de ruim estava para acontecer.No mesmo instante lhe veio a mente à imagem da escola.

Tinha falado para Toya, que não iria ao colégio.Mas ele acabou obrigando-a.

Comentou aquilo com Tomoyo, também.Esta lhe disse que não deveria ser nada, só saudade de seu amado Syaoran.

Sakura suspirou, enquanto as imagens de como o seu dia havia sido passavam por sua mente.Não estava prestando atenção na aula, aquilo não era tão importante quanto o que ouvira hoje, antes de sair para a ir àquela aula chata.

Syaoran havia ligado, queria falar-lhe algo.Se tivesse demorado mais um minuto, Toya teria estragado tudo...como sempre!

O rapaz disse-lhe que iria morar em Tomoeda, daqui a dois meses.Sakura realmente ficou animada,e suas palavras ecoavam por usa própria mente: "Que ótimo!Agora vamos ficar juntos 'pra' sempre!" **(n/a:Sei que a frase ficou estranha,também não gostei muito,mas sem ela eu vou ficar sem titulo pra fic, de novo...)** A garota pode sentir como se ele estivesse sorrindo do outro lado.

E, depois disso, o aperto foi esquecido,por um tempo.Mas, por alguma razão, ele tinha voltado.Mais forte e insuportável.

Perdida em suas fantasias, nem percebeu o tempo passar.Quando se deu conta, já estava na hora de ir embora.

Ao chegar na porta, viu o carro de seu pai, Fujitaka, estacionado.Ele esperava do lado de fora e, ao seu lado, estava uma garotinha de sete anos.Sakura não a reconheceu, no começo.

Foi em direção ao pai, dando lhe um beijo na bochecha:

-Quem é ela, pai? – questionou, confusa.

-Lembra-se de suas primas, a Suu e a Suzuko? **(n/a:Cruzes!Parece dupla sertaneja!)**

-Acho que sim...-disse, pensativa.

- "Tiiiio"!Ela nem me reconheceu!-exclamou a garotinha.

-Ah!Você deve ser a Suzuko, certo?-perguntou, com um sorriso amável.

-"Siiiiiiiim"!Prima, como você é bonita!-disse, com os olhos brilhando.-Quando eu crescer quero ser "que nem" você!

-Se a Suu escuta isso, te pendura no lustre.-riu-se Fujitaka.-Bem, vamos?

-Está bem!-disse Sakura.

-Você vem aqui atrás comigo?-perguntou Suzuko, puxando-a pelo braço.

-Como recusar um convite como este?!

Na ida para casa, a menina mostrou para Sakura o colar que tinha ganhado da mãe.Era um pequeno sino pendurado em uma "correntinha" dourada:

-Ele é de ouro!-dizia,entusiasmada.-Minha mãe me disse que meu nome significa sino, e por isso ela me deu isso**!(n/a:Desculpem a repetição das palavras,mas eu estou escrevendo do mesmo modo que uma criança falaria...)**

**-**É mesmo muito bonito!-exclamou Sakura, que automaticamente pôs a mão no pescoço.Sorriu.

Da ultima vez que ela tinha encontrado Syaoran, ele presenteou-lhe com um colar, o pingente era um coração.Depois daquele dia, nunca mais tirou.

Já o báculo que sempre levava consigo, em forma de pingente, foi esquecido sobre a penteadeira.

Eram quase 19:30, estava escuro e chovendo muito.O pressentimento ruim de Sakura aumentava a cada segundo.Quando eles entraram em um túnel escuro, e a jovem sentiu como se nuca mais fosse ver seu namorado, seus amigos, seu irmão...como se tudo acabasse ali.

Um violento solavanco e tudo escureceu...

Sakura ouve vozes e tentou abrir os olhos, mas não conseguiu.

As vozes são de Tomoyo, Yukito, Toya e sua tia (mãe de Suzuko e Suu), Hanako (este nome significa 'filha da flor').

-O medico disse que é uma questão de tempo até ela falecer.-informou Hanako, aos soluços.

-Eu não aceito isso!Eles não fizeram nada para ajuda-la!- rugiu Toya, que, pelo tom de sua voz, parecia que iria desatar a chorar a qualquer instante.

-Eles disseram que não há mais esperança, que fizeram tudo o que puderam, mas...-Hanako rebateu, tentando manter a calma.

Sakura ouvia a tudo, e resolveu se pronunciar.Mas foi em vão.

"O que está acontecendo?Por que eu não consigo controlar meu corpo?Alguém me ajude!Syaoran!!!"

De repente, ouviu uma espécie de zumbido longo e depois um grito desesperado de seu irmão:

-Não!Alguém tem de chamar um médico!Rápido!

-Toya!Não adianta nutrir esperanças!-Hanako bradou.

-N-não...Sakura-chan!Não morre, Sakura-chan!-Toya, que até a pouco tentava conter as lagrimas, desatou a chorar.

Agora Sakura via tudo.Era como se não estivesse mais em seu corpo.E tudo começou a fazer sentido.O aperto no peito, porque tudo havia apagado de repente...Ela estava pressentindo sua própria morte.Só esperava que o pai e Suzuko estivessem bem.

Sentiu como se estivesse sumindo pouco a pouco...ela não queria!Queria ver Syaoran de novo...aquilo não era justo!Ela estava tão feliz, e agora tudo havia acabado...e ela não pôde fazer nada para evitar...

Ela estava morta e mais nada poderia ser feito a respeito.

Nesse mesmo instante, a carta 'Esperança' se separa, e uma delas voltando a ser 'Vácuo'.A outra carta, muda e sua imagem torna-se um coração dilacerado, preso a correntes. As outras cartas voltaram para o livro.

Enquanto isso, em Hong Kong, Syaoran estava em seu quarto, sentado defronte para a escrivaninha, quando sente uma dor lancinante, como se algo estivesse sendo arrancado de si.

Levantou-se de súbito, derrubando um porta-retrato, onde havia uma fotografia onde Sakura e ele estavam juntos. Ao se chocar com o chão, o vidro se quebra.

Rapidamente abaixa–se para arrumar a bagunça. A dor não havia passado ainda. De repente, Li corta um dos dedos com algum caco de vidro. Porém, nem percebe. Quando se dá conta disso, vê que algumas gotas caíram sobre a imagem de sua amada.

Algo lhe diz que ele deveria ligar para saber como ela estava. Antes de qualquer coisa, resolveu colocar um curativo no dedo machucado.

Ele estava na cozinha, quando o telefone tocou. Syaoran atende:

Alô?

Sy-Syaoran?!- era a voz de Tomoyo. Ela estava soluçando, parecia que estava a chorar.

Tomoyo! A-aconteceu alguma coisa?- questionou, assustado.

A Sakura...ela...ela...-Tomoyo não conseguia mais falar, só chorava.

Tomoyo?Tomoyo!

É o Syaoran?-perguntou alguém, só que não era Tomoyo.

Yukito?-Após identificar o dono da voz, Syaoran tornou a questionar-O que aconteceu com a Sakura?!

Ela...ela...faleceu...

Syaoran não conseguia acreditar naquilo.Só podia ser brincadeira!

Não é verdade, né?

Infelizmente, é.

N-não...- tentava conter as lagrimas, em vão.Agora elas rolavam por sua face.

Yukito já havia desligado fazia tempo, mas Syaoran continuava segurando o telefone.Sussurrava para si que aquilo era somente um pesadelo.

No dia do enterro de Sakura, Fujitaka e Suzuko.

Hanako estava inconsolável, tanto quanto Toya, que tinha perdido toda a família e, agora, estava sozinho.Suu não falava,nem chorava, permanecia calada o tempo todo.Tomoyo só chorava, enquanto Yukito tentava consolar a ela e a Toya.

Em certo momento, Toya virou-se para Yukito, dizendo:

E o moleque nem apareceu...Se ele amava tanto a minha irmã, ele deveria aparecer...

Você não deveria tirar conclusões precipitadas...espere mais um pouco antes de julga-lo.

Em Hong Kong, Syaoran passava o dia trancado no quarto, estudando.A mãe e as irmãs estavam muito preocupadas.O rapaz não se alimentava direito.

Seu objetivo ainda era ir morar em Tomoeda e ganhar uma bolsa de estudos na antiga escola onde estudou quando estava lá.

Naquele dia, o garoto olhou o céu pela janela e murmurou:

Você me disse que seria para sempre...mas, quanto tempo é "para sempre"... 'pra' você?

N/A:Ficou muito triste!Acho que dessa maneira, não vou ser autora favorita de ninguém...espero que eu esteja errada!

Bem,fiquei bastante triste e comovida quando escrevi a parte em que ela morre!T.T

Mas é isso.Espero que tenham gostado um pouco (pelo menos da escrita!) e espero reviews com criticas construtivas e/ou elogios,ok?

Até a próxima!


End file.
